A simple self-locking connector is provided to interconnect the adjacent ends of tubular conduits, particularly in aircraft, and for holding the conduits coupled to one another in a fluid-type relationship in the presence of vibrations. It is well known that connectors used on aircraft are subject to vibrations so that they may loosen and allow leakage. Consequently, there is a tendency for mechanics to tighten such connectors excessively and thereby damage them.
Many connectors have been proposed in the past in attempts to assure that their mating parts will be locked together and cannot be accidentally loosened as a result of vibrations. One approach has been to attach keepers to the connector which use lock wires, cotter pins, keys, back-up nuts, lock washers, etc. Although such keepers have proven to be effective for some purposes, they require extra parts and additional assembly operations. Also, it is particularly difficult to install the keepers when the connector is in a location which is not readily accessible.
The present invention provides a self-locking connector which overcomes the disadvantages described above. The connector of the invention is simple and economical in its construction, and it is capable of being reused a large number of times. The connector of the invention is also rugged in its construction and reliable in its operation.